No Importa la Distancia
by Kae Richa
Summary: Es un song fic entre DracoGinny, la vdd es ke no soy buena en esto por favor alguien deje reviews..... es mi 1er songfic..... grax


No importa la distancia  
  
"Una vez soñé  
  
Que en algún lugar  
  
Yo podría ser alguien  
  
Si lograse amar"  
  
Estoy solo, en realidad siempre lo he estado, mis padres nunca me pusieron la atención debida, ahora comprendo todo. Ahora entiendo lo que se siente la soledad, ni siquiera tuve a mis amigos de siempre.  
  
La soledad es horrible, y entendía el odio que Harry sentía por el Señor Tenebroso, él le había arrebatado a sus padres hace más de 24 años, cuando mataron a mis padres nosotros teníamos 16 años y en ese entonces sentía el odio que Harry le había tenido por más de 16 años, deseábamos matarlo, pero primero quería conocerte, y hacerme tu amigo. Eso era todo lo que quería.  
  
"Y también soñé  
  
Que si he de triunfar  
  
Mi orgullo aferrado  
  
Tendré que superar"  
  
Pero si quería tenerte debía aprender a quitar el orgullo que llevaba por dentro, cada gota de odio que llevaba en mi sangre debía desecharla, olvidarla, enterrarla. Tenía que ser un Draco Malfoy nuevo, alguien con corazón, y con razonamiento, puesto que debía valerme por mi mismo.  
  
"Un día llegaré  
  
No importa la distancia  
  
El rumbo encontraré  
  
Y tendré valor"  
  
"Paso a paso iré  
  
Y persistiré  
  
A cualquier distancia  
  
Yo el amor alcanzaré"  
  
Y yo sé que puedo lograrlo, porque con esa sonrisa tuya, esos ojos azules que me hacen temblar, y esa boca que quisiera por siempre besar, están ahí para recordarme que sigo vivo, y que debo luchar por tu amor. Debo luchar por toda esa gente que me quiere, y por la que quiero.  
  
"Y una vez te vi  
  
Era todo irreal  
  
Y aunque fuese un sueño  
  
Te sentía junto a mí"  
  
"Sé que estás ahí  
  
Que te encontraré  
  
Aunque tarde una vida  
  
Yo jamás renunciaré"  
  
Desde la primera vez que te vi en ese vagón junto a tu hermano y a tus amigos, comprendí que serías mía, y que debía hacer a un lado todas las cosas que mi padre me metió en la cabeza para encontrar el valor para acercarme a ti, y vencer a quién se me pusiera en frente. También sabía que si te quería junto a mí, tenía que hacer las paces con tus hermanos Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, y con tu mejor amiga Hermione Granger.  
  
No iba ser fácil, pero debía hacerlo si en realidad quería que me amaras como yo lo hago, porque te amo, y no es fácil aceptarlo. Es difícil porque nunca hubo alguien que me lo dijera, mi madre no estuvo para decirme: "Hijo te amo". Y mi padre nunca lo diría, ni aunque le pagaran, es más ni aunque el Señor Tenebroso lo amenazara. Mi padre no quería tenerme, él era rico, poderoso y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era un hijo, pero llegué e hice cambiar todos sus planes. Por eso me odia, y por eso quiere hacerme sufrir.  
  
"Un día llegaré  
  
No importa la distancia  
  
El rumbo encontraré  
  
Y tendré valor"  
  
"Paso a paso iré  
  
Y persistiré  
  
A cualquier distancia  
  
Yo el amor alcanzaré"  
  
Pero por ti haría cualquier cosa, haría hasta lo imposible por que te quedaras entre mis brazos, en mi cuerpo, en mi mente, y en mi corazón. Todo lo ocupas tú, mis sueños, mis pensamientos, mis palabras, hasta en las cosas que hago apareces tú. Siempre tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, o al menos eso pensaba yo, después de no sé cuánto tiempo me di cuenta de que estabas más cerca de lo que pensaba y que mi amor por ti era correspondido.  
  
No sabes todo lo que grité y lloré de la felicidad, y para que un Malfoy llore y grite es porque esa persona es muy importante, y lo eres. Eres la persona más importante que existe en mi mundo, logré vencer a mi padre y su ambición, logré vencer mi miedo a acercarme a ti, y logré borrar esa frialdad y ese odio que sentía por tu familia, era un odio infundado y no sabía cual era el fondo de todo esto.  
  
"Más allá de toda gloria  
  
Del orgullo y del valor  
  
El poder de un héroe  
  
Está en su corazón"  
  
Después encontré a mis verdaderos amigos, aquellos que se arriesgaron para protegerme, aquel chico de cabello negro azabache y de gafas el cual un día rechazó mi amistad, ahora era mi mejor amigo, era más que eso.... era mi hermano. Albus, cuando se enteró de que había hecho las paces con Harry y con sus amigos, y que habíamos hecho nuestra primer travesura juntos, nos mandó llamar, recuerdo muy bien sus palabras.  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º FLASH BACK º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
-"Sr. Malfoy, usted a completado el trío de alborotadores, ustedes (podríamos decir) son 'Los Nuevos Merodeadores'. Usted, el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Weasley, han hecho lo que los antiguos Merodeadores no pudieron lograr"-  
  
-"De qué habla profesor?"-preguntó Harry.  
  
-"Ustedes han logrado unificar a todo Hogwarts, ustedes lograron que Slytherin y Gryffindor olvidaran la división de casas para ser uno mismo"-  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º FIN DEL FLASH BACK º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Ese día fue el más feliz para mí, porque por fin me sentía parte de algo, era parte de 'Los Nuevos Merodeadores' y dejaríamos nuestra huella por siempre como 'los chicos que unificaron Hogwarts', y bueno para que el director nos dijera que éramos cómo los antiguos merodeadores, era muy gratificante para Harry, y también para Sirius.  
  
"Un día llegaré  
  
No importa la distancia  
  
Junto a ti estaré  
  
Con tu resplandor"  
  
"Paso a paso iré  
  
Y persistiré  
  
A cualquier distancia  
  
Yo tu vida y tu amor tendré"  
  
Después de ese día le hicimos imposible la vida a quién se nos atravesara en el camino, muchas veces estuvimos en el despacho de Dumbledore, quién siempre nos recibía con mucha seriedad, y cuando la profesora McGonagall salía del despacho se echaba a reír junto con nosotros. Era muy divertido, siempre nos felicitaba por las bromas, que ocurrencias las nuestras.  
  
Logré vencer también mi orgullo, y mi corazón aprendió a amarte, a valorarte, y a respetarte. Harry un día dijo que yo era el héroe, porque aquella vez que el Señor Tenebroso, fui yo quien te salvó, soy yo quién te amará toda una vida.  
  
"Paso a paso iré  
  
Y persistiré  
  
A cualquier distancia  
  
Yo tu vida y tu amor tendré"  
  
Cuando salimos de Hogwarts, me fui a vivir con Harry en el castillo de Gryffindor en el Valle de Godric, mientras que Remus, Sirius y Arabella vivían en casa de los Potter, la antigua vivienda de los padres de Harry.  
  
El Castillo estaba lleno de cosas por descubrir y nosotros éramos expertos en descubrir cosas nuevas. Ron también fue a vivir con nosotros quería ser independiente de su familia y probar que era útil, siendo el último hombre de 6 hermanos, era difícil sobresalir. Lo entendía.  
  
Después empezamos a estudiar para Aurores, y estoy orgulloso de ser lo que soy, un Auror junto a mis mejores amigos, Harry, Ron y Hermione. Somos 'El Cuarteto Maravilla", así nos apodaron en el Ministerio de Magia.  
  
Que qué pasó con nosotros y ellos? Bueno pues Ron y Alyssa (N/A: la hermana menor de Harry) están en planes de boda, mientras que Harry y Hermione se casaron cuando terminamos estudios de Aurores, teníamos más o menos 20 años.  
  
Tú y yo? Bueno pues tú y yo nos casamos una semana después de la boda de Harry y Hermione. Fue muy bella nuestra unión, y te he amado desde siempre, y lo haré por toda la eternidad.  
  
Ahora Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo tenemos 25 años, mientras tú y Alyssa tienen 24. Las tres parejas nos amamos profundamente. Harry y Hermione tuvieron un bebé al año de casados, le puso James en honor a su padre. El niño es la viva imagen de Harry sólo que tiene los ojos de Hermione, y es muy inteligente. Y después de que el pequeño James cumpliera 1 año tuvieron a Lilian Elizabeth, Lilibeth, en honor a la mamá de Herm, y de Harry.  
  
Tú y yo, tenemos a nuestro pequeño Daniel que tiene la misma edad de James y son los mejores amigos. Él tiene mi cabello rubio y mi cara, pero tiene esa sonrisa y esos ojos tuyos que he amado desde la primera vez que los vi. Y también las gemelas Gina y Myriam, (N/A: de la edad de Lilibeth) las cuales son tu viva imagen, cabello rojo fuego y mis ojos grises.  
  
Ginny te amo a ti, a Daniel y a las gemelas. Los amo a todos, no importa la distancia siempre estaré con ustedes.  
  
Siempre suyo,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Que por qué Draco escribe esto? Porque está en una misión junto a Harry y Ron, mientras que sus esposas se está comiendo las uñas esperando saber de ellos.  
  
Para que se enteren, los chicos regresan sanos y salvos a sus hogares, siguen su vida, normalmente, si quieren saber de Voldie, en séptimo curso Harry ayudado por Draco y Ron salvaron a todo el mundo mágico. Voldie había sido derrotado, por 'el niño que vivió' y 'sobrevivió'. Todo sigue normal entre ellos, esa amistad nada la podrá romper.  
  
Dejen reviews pls!!! 


End file.
